


Pride is not the word I'm looking for

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [31]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parenthood, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something inside him that’s growing and threatening to burst at the seams.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s okay to cry,” his wife’s voice calls out to him, softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride is not the word I'm looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to **[Duo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6114878)**
> 
> For [define-serenity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity) who asked for _#9 "You know, it's okay to cry"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/140972524830/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) list.
> 
> Title taken from **Hamilton: An American Musical** 's _"Dear Theodosia"_

The room’s temperature is pleasantly cool yet he’s sweating. His heart is pounding fast- faster than when he’s running at full speed. The adrenaline coursing through his veins transcends anything he’s ever felt before- neither as Barry Allen nor as The Flash. There’s something inside him that’s growing, growing, growing and threatening to burst at the seams.

“You know, it’s okay to cry,” his wife’s voice calls out to him, softly.

Patty Spivot; his wife and partner, in every sense of the word.

“I-” he stammers but words evade him. He clutches the bundle tighter and gentler all at once.

He looks up to find Patty’s eyes; they’re tired but ever-loving, ever-beautiful.

“Everything feels so surreal,” he confesses. It’s quiet but all his fears are tucked in the words. He’s terrified.

Patty smiles. Oh, how he loves her smile. It always has the power to calm him. And now, it miraculously allays some of his fears.

“We’ll get used to it,” she affirms.

He looks down at the bundle in his arms and finds blue eyes identical to Patty’s looking back at him. Then, the reality of the last nine months hits him hard, like a freight train to the chest.

“We have a son,” he says, awe-stricken.

That is when it happens; his eyes well up, tears roll down his cheeks in earnest.

Patty laughs. It sounds like a tinkling of soft bells, he thinks. And she’s crying all the same. Happy tears.

He laughs too, as happy tears continue to stream down his face.

“We have a son,” Patty echoes.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
